Audrey Hall/History
Volume 1: Clown Audrey Hall has always been interested in mysticism since young and befriended those in aristocratic circles with similar interests. However, she only managed to set foot in the world of mysticism when she tried to chant in front of an antique bronze mirror that she got from her father and was accidentally pulled together with Alger Wilson into The Gray Fog by Klein Moretti. She becomes a part of the Tarot Club under the codenamed is Justice. During the meeting, she asked for a way to become a Beyonder cause she did not want to lose her freedom and so she exchanged some Ghost Shark Blood from her family's vault for the sequence 9 Spectator formula of the Visionary Pathway provided by the Hanged Man(Alger). After preparing the potion for the first time she was distracted by her maid and her dog Susie drank the potion instead and successfully becoming a Beyonder creature. Audrey made another potion and finally became a Beyonder as she wished. She met Fors Wall who was introduced to her by Viscount Glaint and helped Xio Derecha got out of jail. At Duke Negan's grand ball, Audrey recalled the intel from the Hanged Man and suspected that Baron Gramir is Qilangos in a disguise. So she told to her father and prayed to Mr. Fool. After Qilangos killed, since no one claimed this action, she received a forty-thousand-pound bounty. Volume 2: Faceless Audrey received many tasks from Mr. Fool's "blessed", such as a request to assassinate the Intis Republic’s ambassador Bakerland, and find Lanevus whereabouts and touch Roselle's bookmark in the Roselle Memorial Exhibition. She has entrusted some tasks to Fors and Xio. She got the attention of the Psychology Alchemists and after some tests for a month, she was recruited into the Psychology Alchemists and became an official member of this organization. She had exchanged the Human-skinned Shadow characteristic and Wind-blessed potion formula for the World and the Hanged Man and gained her contribution points in the Psychology Alchemists. With intel from the World about Trissy Cheek, she immediately told her mother, Caitlin Hall to sent a report to the Church of the Evernight Goddess. Which made the Church used the Angel of Secret and prevented the descent of the Primordial Demoness Cheek in time. At the end of Volume, Audrey was officially declared as an adult at the New Year’s Ball. Volume 3: Traveler In January, Audrey and her family went to the Hall Family manor in East Chester County. Audrey learned an old folk song seem related to the City of Miracles Liveseyd and this had inspired her to explore her dreams. Audrey planted a Psychological Cue on herself to retain her lucidity in her dream. She entered the dream and reached the sea of the collective subconscious their she found a dragon with grayish stone scales. However, after being warned by The Hanged Man and The Hermit. She kept it in her mind and will wait till she's a mid-sequence Beyonder to continue to explore. In April, Audrey accepted a task from Psychology Alchemists to purchase a notebook from the Twenty-Year War from Associate Professor Michele. Audrey used magic mirror divination to study the notebook with the help of Mr. Fool. She found this book was related to an ancient village that worshiped the dragon. Then again, because she's still a low-sequence, she didn't investigate it and directly sent it to the Psychology Alchemists. Audrey advanced from sequence 8 Telepathist to sequence 7. She has been accumulating the required contribution points to get the Hypnotist formula from the Psychology Alchemists. Volume 4: Undying Volume 5: Red Priest Volume 6: Light Pursuer She advanced to sequence 4 Beyonder. Category:Audrey Hall Category:History